Naruto Effect:  Arrival
by thedormin
Summary: The Reapers are coming, sooner then expected, and now it's up to Jane Shepard and Sakura to stop them at any cost. One shot sequel to Naruto Effect and Naruto Effect: Hunting the Shadow Broker.


Naruto Effect – Arrival

* * *

><p>Cerberus was a vast and powerful organization, covert and coveted with all said information being sent and distributed to one man only known as the illusive man. He sits in his office-like surroundings while he looks onto a glowing sunstar as various reports are sent to him and on this day yet receives a very interesting report.

"It seems as though Sheppard has been busy the past year," he murmurs, addressing the other person in the room with him while looking over a report on his desk display screen, "her dealing with the Shadow Broker has helped us greatly."

He allowed himself a small smirk knowing that said information about the Shadow Broker is probably still a highly guarded a secret, yet he knows about it.

"You should have let me take care of her during that operation," spoke the woman in the room with biting venom in her voice.

"Now now Ms. Chambers..." he begins before being interrupted.

"Kushina! My name is Kushina!" Kelly/Kushina quickly corrects.

"…as I was saying Ms. Chambers, I mean Kushina, that was not the time for you to move. I merely wished for you to observe and to strike at the Shadow Broker should the need arise." He spoke before lighting a cigarette. "Remember, we had just recovered you from that facility and then begun your proper training. Your skills would not have matched up given the presence of a pair of seasoned soldiers from Shin303 being there as well."

Of course, the Illusive Man was twisting his words a bit. After the incident on Shin303 where Jane Sheppard and the forces of the one of the warrior nations on that planet defeated the transformed Kelly Chambers, along with the remaining Collectors and their apparent leader, the rouge Shinobi Uchiha Sasuke, Sheppard had placed the former yeoman in a mental institution due to her mental imbalance as a result of her changes at the hands of the Collector's and the other rogue Shinobi known to those outside of Shin only as Kabuto. It was one of the few times the Illusive Man actually agreed with Sheppard's decision given Chambers mental state, however, Chambers was a asset that could not be left to rot and if Cerberus could not gain the support of all the nations of Shin303, then they'll use an artificially created Shinobi for their purposes instead.

"What is the status of your training?" he asks after his musing on what brought the woman here.

Lifting her arm and displaying a small electrical charge, "They say I've learn as much as the deal would allow but that I should be more than a match for most foes I encounter, Shinobi and non-shinobi alike, given my chakra level."

"Good, I think I will have some use for your new talents then," he replies once more, recalling the deal he was able to make with one of the nations of Shin303. _Too bad the 'Gethslayer' doesn't speak for their world like he thinks he does. A shame for him that there are some who believe in engaging and making use of their skills in this Galaxy. _He thought to himself as a message flashed on the screen in front of him.

Meanwhile, Kelly could only stand there and recall with a smile the secret training she underwent. Using how to manipulate the elements with the power she was given. It was during her training that she was told she was a 'lightning type' and that anything electrical like in ninjutsu would be far far stronger in her hands as opposed to other Shinobi. _I cannot wait to show you Sheppard…_

"Hmm…it looks like my spy within the Earth military has sent me the most interesting and secret report," the Illusive Man began to muse; "I think I'll have use for you sooner then expected."

"What do you need me to do?" she asked, curious as to the mission this man would have that required her talents.

Standing up, the Illusive Man handed Kelly a pad and the woman began to silently read as he turns around and sits back down. Watching the woman's eyes scanning and reading over the pad, he couldn't help but smirk when her eyes lit up.

"And they'll both be there?" she asked eagerly. _My chance for revenge is here you pink haired…_

"Despite the orders otherwise, I am predicting that the good commander will take along the medic she has on board especially since this medic has covert ops and combat training," he answers, still being cryptic even though they both knew who they were specifically speaking about.

After a moment, Chambers read over the pad just to make sure she wasn't dreaming before asking her next question "What do you want me to do?"

And this was where the Illusive Man knew he had this person right where she wanted her and doing what he wanted to forward his new plans since Sheppard's betrayal.

"First things first. You need a codename and I believe I've chosen the perfect one for you."

* * *

><p>Commander Sheppard was still surprised at what Admiral Hackett had just asked her. It all started when she was checking her messages on her personal console in the CIC, when the red haired woman saw the message from the Admiral asking to discuss a 'situation' in private. Curious as to the message she had it transferred to her cabin and that's when the vid link with the Admiral opened and he asked for a 'favor.'<p>

"I'm sorry Admiral but can you repeat that?" She asked the high ranking officer of the Alliance, "because this sounds like something that's more then a favor."

"Indeed it would be Commander, "the man began, "but it would be a favor that serves us both. Doctor Kenson is a friend and would also most likely have the information we need to not only prove the Reaper threat, but know where they are coming from and when exactly they are coming. The problem lies in that you will have to extract her from Batarian space and we know they don't take too kindly to jailbreaks, especially those from humans of other humans who were arrested on terrorist charges. If this was official this could be used as an excuse to start a war with the Alliance and we can't have that with the impending Reaper threat. For that reason you'll have to go solo."

Looking away from the screen Sheppard mulled over the mission. It would be dangerous and very complicated at best. She did have one ace in the hole as she had one of the Shinobi from Shin303 currently aboard. The downside was that it was Sakura and not someone more geared towards this type of mission like Kakashi, whom was a real help during their dealing with the former Shadow Broker.

"I'll do it and get your operative," Sheppard said before adding, "I know you want it solo but I have a crewmember who is very suitable for this sort of mission."

There was a moment of silence before he replied

"If you are thinking of adding Ms. Goto to this highly sensitive…"

"No, not Kasumi," the commander cut off the Admiral's concern, "It's one of the Shinobi."

Hackett seemed to like the idea as he appeared to clam down slightly although the tone in his voice show he was surprised.

"I was unaware you had one of the people of Shin aboard your ship," he replied. "Then by all means it's your choice but I do hope you'll be making the right one for this delicate matter since we cannot have this trace back to Earth or the Alliance in any way."

With a nod of the head and a salute, the commander ended the transmission before walking over to her desk and activating the communication system.

"Joker, have Sakura come up to my cabin as soon as possible," she commanded to the helmsman of the Normandy.

The reply that came back was the typical reply one of expect of the man called "Joker".

"You got it Commander. Hope she didn't get in trouble again," he replied, referring to the Shinobi's past time on the vessel when she came close to putting the former yeoman Kelly Chambers through a wall.

"No, everything if fine…" she replied, trying to hide the fact she's about to ask Sakura to join her on a very important covert mission.

* * *

><p>Haruna Sakura wasn't surprised when she was asked by the commander to join her on the mission. She was surprised at first but once the commander explained it and its importance, then it made sense. If they get caught this contact could get hurt or killed and all that information they could have would be lost. While she didn't have the experience as say a Kakashi, Anko or even Naruto, she did have the training to at least back up Sheppard on a mission like this.<p>

It helped her that this is a mission for a Shinobi where weapons like guns were not needed and that there were dealing with non-shinobi. Had this been on her home world Sakura would have suggested a different Shinobi but as it stands, the baterians didn't stand a chance against her. She remembered dealing with them, watching Naruto play with that one on Omega before dropping him with a single blow.

The pink haired Shinobi had been on board the Normandy while Doctor Chakwas was on leave for a few weeks of vacation. It was suppose to be a quick and easy mission, a b-rank according to Naruto in his role of hokage as he determined that any "off world" mission was at least a b-rank. While it was rare for anyone to leave Shin303 for a mission, Naruto could not turn down a request from Commander Sheppard, another who has "adopted" him into her family, when she needed someone to work as a doctor on her ship for a short time.

Still, it was a nice change of pace for her from her usual and dull duties of being the Hokage's assistant and helping Naruto, along with assisting at the Konoha hospital. There was also the 'shared' duties with Tali though recently things have slowed down on account of the Quarian being off with her own people taking care of some personal business along with some "project" that she and Naruto had cooked up that neither were willing to share with even her.

"So you understand Sakura, this is a very important mission" the commander asked, bringing Sakura out of her thoughts and into the present as they sat in a shuttle heading to the prison world.

"Hai Taichou" the medic replied, "we go in quiet and grab the agent and then get out"

Sheppard nodded and was pleased. Despite the girl's tendency to lose her temper and her generally naivety for things outside of her village, Sakura was able to pick up on things fast.

"What do we know about this person we're rescuing Taichou?" Sakura then asked, looking for more information on their target.

"Her name is Doctor Amanda Kenson. She was with an expedition team that went into Batarian space looking for evidence of Reaper activity. She contacted Admiral Hackett when she claims she discovered evidence of an imminent Reaper attack but was captured by the Batarians on charges of terrorism. " the commander stating before adding, "needless to say, we need to get her out and find out if what she claims is true."

Sakura just silently nodded to what Sheppard told her, realizing now how important this mission can turn out to be and knowing that if the Reapers are coming then Konaha, her world is high on the Reapers 'hit list'.

The pair sat silently as the shuttle approached their destination: Aratoht, a planet in the Bahak system where Kenson was being held in a Batarian prison facility.

When the shuttle dropped off the pair outside they moved quickly and extremely quietly into the facility in their search for the doctor. Despite being only the pair of them, Sakura proved to Sheppard she was a good choice in partner as not only the medic was able to deduce her way around a few of the security measures and was able to quietly deal with the Varren's they encountered in the underground passages as they worked their way until they finally reached the area where Kenson was being held/tortured. As they snuck around guards Sakura heard one mention a plan regarding someone or some group planning to send an asteroid into a Mass Relay. _Is that even possible? _The medic thought to herself even though she didn't have much knowledge of how the Mass Relays worked much mess how strong they were to impacts.

Continuing their stealth mission the pair finally arrive at the interrogation cell where Doctor Kenson was being held. As the Interrogator was about to activate a machine that was obviously meant to deliver pain he heard a noise only to meet the fist care of Commander Sheppard.

"Doctor Kenson?" she asked quickly

"Yes, who are you?" The captive scientist asked in return, surprised at the apparent rescue.

"Commander Jane Sheppard of the Normandy and this is Sakura, a medic" the commander replied before orderings Sakura "Give her a quick check over and make sure she can move"

Sakura didn't respond and instead just walked up to Kenson and begin to use a diagnostic jutsu before assuring the doctor "Don't worry, this won't hurt"

As Sakura hand her glowing green hand over Kenson the doctor let out a surprise statement "you're a shinobi? I didn't think your people worked with the Alliance"

"We don't, I'm just helping the Taichou out as a favor" Sakura replied before turning back to the commander "She's unhurt and goo to go Taichou".

"Wait, why are you here if this isn't an alliance rescue" Kenson asked, obviously confused

"We'll explain as we move" Sheppard answer while handing Kenson a pistol "and we should move before the alarms go off…"

And of course as if it was fate the alarms went out

"Guess we're doing this the hard way" Sheppard stated, "let's move"

It was at this point that Sakura wondered if this is the type of thing Naruto had to deal with during his time alone on his missions with Sheppard .

* * *

><p>"So, we are in agreement. We will not accept this latest trade agreement until the Citadel is fully prepared to recognize our world and allow us entry as a member." The Raikage stated.<p>

This won't be the last time a possible planet wide trade agreement will be turned down. Naruto understood why although he felt there could have been some form of compromise. He knew that while he himself had a better relationship with those on the Citadel the rest of the people on Shin303 didn't and many were still distrustful of the "off-worlders". He did agree, if his people are going to be brought onto the galaxy stage as a means to help fight the Reapers, Geth, Collector's and whatever other evils they face then they should have a larger voice.

So Naruto echoed his agreement at the meeting of the five kages of largest shinobi countries. No trade with the Salarian's this time. While it wasn't a true live face to face meeting but it was the next best thing. One of the first things Naruto did as Kage was install and implement a holographic communication system similar to the one the Normandy used for all the kages. He felt it was a good and fast way to head off any disputes while at the same time making it a quick and easy way to stay in contact. While most agreed to the idea with little argument the Raikage put up some resistance until Killer Bee reassured him that it was safe and even vouched for Tali as she and a few other Quarians installed the system. After that it began the weekly meeting of the Kages to discuss recent happenings, disputes and other items. It was slow at first but after the first few weeks things fell into a groove and there hasn't been anything close to an incident between countries in a while since the meetings started.

"then with this I assume our business is concluded" the Raikage noted before deactivating his system and vanishing from view.

"I guess I'll see you kids next week" Spoke the Mizukage known as Mei before she vanished from view. They didn't even get an acknowledgment from the leader of Iwa, whom they still don't know who exactly it is. Naruto is guessing it was that old man's granddaughter but so far the Iwa leader hasn't said much to give that away any indication to their identity. _Not surprising since they're still rebuilding from the Geth occupation, probably don't trust anyone else_ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto was caught in his thoughts until the Kazekage spoke up, reminding him that Gaara was still there.

"you seem distracted today Uzumaki." Naruto's friend asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Naaa, I'm fine. Just worried about my girls, that's all" Naruto replied, truly worried about both tali and Sakura being away from him and the village. Tali not so much because she was off at the Quarian fleet taking care of some business along with their 'surprise' they had planned for the people of Shin303. Sakura on the other hand, one never knows on the Normandy…

"I still do not understand how you do it" Gaara noted, "and I don't want to know." He added before saying in his usual even tone "till next time Hokage-sama" before he faded away.

Stepping out on the projector Naruto looked around at the Hokage's office, his office. He liked being able to keep in contact with the Kages without having to leave his office.

"I take it the meeting went well?" asked his temporary assistant: Yamanka Ino.

Ino was asked to stand in for sakura while she was off world. Being the best friend of her current assistant along with her knowledge of how an office type environment works, given her work at the Konoha hospital and her own father at the torture and interrogation unit it made sense. Plus it helped Naruto 'keep an eye" on Ino as Sakura had requested. Ino was still dealing with the aftermath of everything and especially the death of Choji which hit her extremely hard. It was at the point where Naruto considered sending Ino off-world as a means to get away from things for a bit but Sakura and Tsunade advised against it.

"As well as expected Ino-chan" Naruto replied with a grin, "anything I need to know?" he asked while observing a pile of scrolls under her arm.

"Just the normal: trade requests, complaints, another request for you to do a book tour in a place called 'Illium', and Gai-sensei and Lee-san each have more requests for doing motivational speaking engagements." she noted while placing each scroll on her desk.

"I think one day I'll have to let those two go though I fear for everyone out there that they were start making them wear green spandex." Naruto noted about the final request.

"Better then Orange", Ino added with a smirk only to receive a dignified response from the current hokage: he stuck his tongue out at her.

Continuing on, Ino began to describe the next scoll, "Grass is complaining about the theft of some of their valuable objects. Wants to know if we're involved."

"I'll look into it." Naruto said in a dismissive tone although he knew the truth. _Up to your old game Kasumi…_

Kasumi Goto had asked to remain in Konoha when Sakura transferred onto the Normandy. She claimed she wanted to tour and explore a culture similar to her own ancestry from Earth. Naruto knew the truth, the woman is known as the greatest thief in the galaxy and was on his world to test her skills against the people would were trained to stop the likes of her. He only asked her not to try an rob Konoha or do anything to trace back to his village and she agreed noting "just adds to the fun"

So far, Kasumi was up by at least three successful thefts with two more Naruto suspected to be her.

"oh, and it seems you got another wedding proposal" she said with a grin, "Do you want to know who it's from?"

Naruto could only shake his head and sigh "No, I wish people would realize that I'm in a relationship…"

"Well, maybe if you married one of them it would end you little problem" Ino replied with the usual tone he got when it came to his "relationship". Even after all this time Naruto still got odd looks and even some whispers with regards to with relationship with Sakura and Tali. While many approved there were still some who felt it was odd, especially given Tali's suit, and some who outright think it was just Naruto being influenced by Jiraiya and pulling something on the girls. _Well, baa-chan still says that's what it is. _He thought with regards to Tsunade's view on his situation.

"I still think you're being a pervert" Ino added.

Yes, Ino was on the "you're a pervert list" as well.

"Hey, I'm the hokage, show me some respect" Naruto protested, reminding his assistant at the same time of his station and status.

Smiling, Ino just turned to leave and stated simply "Then stop being a pervert and maybe you'll get some"

Closing the door behind her Naruto just sat at his desk and groaned while saying to himself "This must be Ero-Sennin's revenge for all those arguments he lost…" before thinking to himself of all the times he and his master would argue about things.

_Hurry home Sakura chan, Tali-chan…I need you both_

* * *

><p>The gunfight out of the prison was fast and furious as the three fought their way through the Batarian guards to their shuttle. Despite being outnumbered, Sheppard and Sakura managed to get through with Kenson intact and get away from the prison in the shuttle and on their way to their next destination.<p>

"So the charges were true? You and your team were planning on destroying the Mass Relay?" Sheppard said in surprised and shock to Doctor Kenson's statement.

"Yes, the batarian's do not take kindly to that sort of thing so I guess that was the reason they chose to lock me up" Kenson replied in a clam manner despite the gravity of the situation she was in and what led her to it., "but what we really found was the Alpha Relay in which the Reapers plan to use to invade and over run the galaxy."

The rest of the trip to Kenson's research base involved Sheppard and Sakura learning about what exactly Kenson is up to. The pair were told about "the project" which is a plan to use an asteroid to destroy the mass relay in question, thus delaying the Reapers for a short time. Despite the rumours of the Mass Relays being essentially indestructible Kenson and her team planned to use a giant Asteroid, one of many that can be found near Omega, and with some guidance equipment and boosters will just launch it into the Relay in hopes of destroying it. Sakura was shocked to learn that the entire system would be destroyed because of the energy released by the Mass Relay. It also led to a discussion on how Kenson learned all this which the doctor eluded to a Reaper Artifact designated "Object Rho", which gave her a vision similar to the one Sheppard received from the Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. All in all, it left Sheppard with some more questions and wanting to see this artifact herself while Sakura was questioning herself about the things Kenson said and how some of the Doctor's statements don't add up in her head.

"yes, I have Sheppard and a shinobi with me so please do your best to tidy up the lab before we arrive" Kenson told her staff at the base prior to their arrival.

Landing at the base the one thing that stood out right away was the clock over the door that was counting down.

"What is the countdown for" Sheppard asked Kenson before the entered the lab.

"That's the time until the Reapers arrive. When it reaches zero that's the exact time of the 'arrival'" Kenson explained, "In other words, in just over forty-eight hours the Reapers will be here."

"And this is accurate?" Sheppard asked again, shocked that the time could be so accurate for the Reapers arrival.

"The artifact has been pulsing at a regular rate that we deduced to be a countdown."

All the while Skaura was off to the side looking at the time but also dealing with something else, something similar she felt a while ago on the derelict Reaper but she was trying to dismiss it as being same. It didn't go unnoticed by the Commander as they began to enter the actual facility.

"you alright? You seem a little elsewhere right now?" The commander asked the medic-nin

"I dunno, I just have a headache." The pink hair girl replied.

Concerned the Commander got closer to her crewmember, "Just keep your eyes open and if it's the artifact let me know right away"

"You don't think…"

"I'm not sure but if you're being affected it could be because of this Reaper tech", the commander finished as she directed Sakura to follow her and Doctor Kenson into the lab itself. The facility itself didn't see all too different from others that Sheppard has seen although everything seemed awfully calm for an operation this important and dangerous. Kenson went on about all their activities in the lab and how they're planning on implementing "the project" now that she is free but there seems to be some hesitation on her part as she assured both Sakura and Sheppard that they'd understand once they see Object Rho.

Reaching the lab they came upon the artifact and Sheppard was immediately surprised looking at it and seeing that it was active.

"Here it is, Object Rho" Kenson announced with pride in her voice. Meanwhile Sakura had gone quiet as the headache she was experienced before had reached a whole new level.

"You have this out in the open like this?" Sheppard asked, amazed that such an artifact is unsecured.

It was at that moment that the artifact came to life and struck Sheppard and the already slowed Sakura. The commander then received a quick vision of the Reapers entering the Mass Relay in question before returning to the present and finding Kenson pointing a gun at her while Sakura was passed out.

"Now you see, we can't stop this glorious arrival" Kenson started to rave, "and when they come they will give us all the blessing…" but before she could finish Sheppard moved quickly and disarmed, breaking Kenson's wrist in the process and taking up a position to hold her ground. Looking over on the other side of the room, Sheppard could see Sakura was still out of it – overwhelmed by the artifact and the obvious effect that Reapers have on Shinobi.

Holding her ground, Sheppard began to try and hit as many guards as possible all the while she could hear a voice form the artifact telling her to "give up". As she struck down another group of troops Object Rho released an energy pulse that knock her out.

Before passing out she saw in a haze Kenson kneeling down with glowing yellow eyes

"Take her to the Med bay and make sure she is healed. We have plans for Sheppard. And don't forget the girl – she's an unexpected bonus".

* * *

><p>"Wait, she should be sedated…"<p>

That is what Jane Sheppard heard when she came two and watched as the nurse/guard ran out of the room. Looking around she noticed she was out of her armor and unarmed and in a set of civilian clothes and on an examining type table in the facilities med-bay. Looking to her side she spotted Sakura lying unconscious on a table and also unarmed and out of her armor and in civilian clothes. Getting up the commander went over to the younger girl and did her best to wake her by shaking her arm.

"Sakura, get up…Sakura..you with me" Sheppard spoke while trying to wake her.

After a few moments, Sakura finally began to stir

"Taichou? Where are we?" she asked, still weary from the surprise attack.

"Med-bay. Can you stand; I could use your help in trying to get out of here." Sheppard asked before being interrupted.

"You two are not going anywhere!" shouted the nurse from the other side of the close, "The room has been completely sealed off and you have no way to escape. Just sit tight and accept that you…" but she was off as she was struck in the head.

"Well, well, well. This is a bit of a surprised isn't it?" asked the voice of the pro who knocked out he nurse.

Both the commander and pink haired medic were trying to figure out who helped them and both were in utter shock at seeing who it actually was.

"Kelly-san" Sakura muttered out at first only to be followed by Sheppard.

"Kelly! Get us out of here, We have to get this asteroid moving and stop the Reapers" Sheppard shouted ignoring the obvious question of how Kelly got out of the medical facility she was placed in after the battle of Shin.

"First off, my name is Kushina," Kelly/Kushina corrected, "and secondly, why should I help you two?" she started.

"We don't have time for this Kelly. In a few hours the Reapers will be here" The commander shot back referring to the fact that both she and Sakura have been sedated for nearly two days.

While this was conversation was going on, Sakura took a few moments to see how Kelly had changed since she last saw the deranged woman back at the Valley of the end. Physically, she still looked like Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina with a round face and long red hair. Unlike the commander who was also a near look alike for Kushina and wore her hair in a ponytail, Kelly let her hair hang down and it was definitely past her shoulders. Sakura then noticed that Kelly wore a black and grey colored armor that looked similar to what Kasumi Goto used although there were a few differences. The main was that her forearms and gloved seemed bigger, probably meant to support more hand to hand combat. Sakura also didn't miss the similar type of emitters that her own and all the Shinobi armor used, which meant that Kelly's armor was meant for Chakra use.

It was something that didn't go missed by Sheppard either and she needed to tell her crew about this right away. Somehow Mordin's designs got out if Kelly was able to gain armor meant for shinobi that wasn't put together by Mordin himself.

"hmm…so they will be.." Kelly/Kushina said in a very unconcerned tone, "…I suppose you want to stop them?"

Before either Sakura or Sheppard could further protest Kelly/Kushina pushed the buttons that unlocked the room to allow them to escape.

"Don't mistake this Sheppard. I need you to stop the Reapers but I will be seeing both of you real soon" Kelly stated before finished off with "oh, and from now on you can call me by my codename: call me Nemesis" and with a puff of smoke she vanished from the room.

Not taking any time Sheppard pointed Sakura at the door and both left the room and found some lockers where the lab staff had placed their armor and weapons.

"Taichou, what was she…" Sakura began to ask before being cut off

"Don't know but we'll worry about her later. Right now we need to get this asteroid moving and then get off of it." Sheppard stated as they geared up and began moving towards the control room.

It became quite obvious that the pair wasn't dealing with train fighters, soldiers or anything more that basic scientists as they fought their way to the control room for the asteroid. There was a point when a one of the guards was using a flame thrower but a well placed kunai throw from Sakura in one of the tanks and a near comical "oh shit" before the explosion solved that problem. Reaching the control room Sheppard stepped up to the console and began the process to starting up the engines on the asteroid that will send it into the Mass Relay when the computer asked if Sheppard wished to warn the nearby systems of the impending action.

"Should we do it Taichou?" Skaura asked, concerned over the fact that she could be a part of the death of nearly 300,000 batarians.

Without answering Sheppard opened a channel to the Batarian colony

"Attention Battarian Colony. The mass relay is about to be destroyed. You need to evacuate immediately. I repeat, Batarian colony…" but she was cut off when another message came in.

"Sheppard! What have you done? I now have no choice and if I can't stop the asteroid then I shall destroy it."

Taking a second Sakura asked the obvious question, "What does she mean by that?"

Still in front of the console, Sheppard decided to figure out where Kenson is to try to intercept and stop her

"Computer, where is Kenson?"

"Doctor Kenson is heading to the reactor core" was the answer the asteroid VI gave to the pair just as a couple of guard came running into the room. They didn't last long as Sakura used her speed to get in close and disarm her enemies.

Heading to the reactor core they see Kenson in front of it and starting an overload. Sheppard also discovered, via the asteroid computer that they could stop Kenson by manually activating the two cooling systems for the reactor. Deciding it would save time, despite Sakura's unease in dealing with technology, the pair split up to take one each and agreed to meet by the reactor to stop Kenson. The commander found it rather easy to fight her way through what was left of the guards and activating the first of the cooling rods then heard the computer announcing that the other had been activated, meaning Sakura succeeded, and it was time to finish things off with Kenson.

* * *

><p>"You don't understand what you did Sheppard. Now I will never see the Reapers blessing on this galaxy" Kenson shouted.<p>

"Drop the detonator now!" the commander ordered in return with her pistol pointed at the Doctor who is under the Reapers command.

Sheppard has entered the reactor room to find Kenson still trying to start a chain reaction in the reactor, now using an explosive device.

"You have ruined everything Sheppard, if you only stayed asleep and let them come and share their blessing with us all" Kenson exclaimed again while turning with the detonator in her hand.

Before she could activate it, Sheppard fired her gun killing Kenson but not before the bomb exploded knocking the commander back. The red headed commander was next awoken by Sakura stirring her while checking her for injuries.

"Taichou!" she shouted while running a check using her med-nin techniques, "we need to get moving now."

"Alright, first we need to find a way out of here and then…"

"The way out is through those doors to the escape shuttle but nether of you will make it." Came a new voice in the room. The pair looked to see that Kelly had shown up again and this time it appeared she wasn't going to help them.

"Kelly, stop this now." Sheppard tried ordering her former Yeoman.

With a deranged smile, the other red head just started shaking her head "You really don't understand. You never did. Not me, not my name, not who I am. This is my mission and thanks to you, I can complete it by stopping you two from escaping and not getting my hands dirty."

Before she could protest any more, Sakura stood up and put herself between the commander and their new foe.

"Taichou, go ahead and get our shuttle ready. I'll deal with her and follow" Sakura stated in an even tone.

"I can't let you…" Sheppard stated to say but was cut off by the pink haired medic

"This is something I can only do. Shinobi to wannabe shinobi" she said before looking back over her shoulder, "I'll be there. I won't make Naruto wait any longer for me to come home."

Accepting that she can't argue anymore and with time running out, Sheppard reluctantly agreed.

"Don't be late Sakura, and put her head through a wall this time" before turning and heading out the doors to the shuttle.

"So, now that that's over…" Kelly started, "I can finish what I started with you and get you out of my boy's life once and for all."

Sakura didn't say much other then get into a fighting stance and said "bring it".

With a boom form both sides both women ran at each other with a chakra enhances sprit and straight into a taijutsu match with their styles clashing yet neither getting the advantage. Sakura began to try enhancing her strikes with chakra but Kelly was able to dodge her blows and avoid contact before jumping back and opening up some distance between the pair.

"Surprised?" Kelly asked, "You think you're the only one that can enhance your abilities?"

"I can tell someone has given you some actual training as well Kelly-san" Sakura retorted.

Running her hand through her hair, Kelly just started laughing before her eyes turn cold and serious

"Oh, you haven't seen everything yet" she spoke with hate before she went through and set of hand signs, which Sakura somewhat recognized, and then dropped a hand down near the ground, much to Sakura's shock.

"it..it can't be, "the pink haired girl began to stutter, "how?"

"Oh, but this is real. Not all agreed with your leader and his misguided ways" Kelly responded before her hand began to crackle with electricity that sounded like chirping birds.

"**Chidori!**" Shouted Kelly as she jumped forward and ran at Sakura, looking for the kill.

* * *

><p>Jane Sheppard made her way up the elevator to the outside of the station where the shuttles were leaving but got there just as the final one was flying away. There were a few guards that were left behind who tried to fight her off and away from the communication dish that Sheppard could use to call in the Normandy, if the ship was still nearby. The YMIR mech was the only difficult part of the remaining group but a well timed rocket, found on one of the down guards, put an end to that.<p>

Just as she finished accessing the communication array calling in the Normandy, a giant hologram appeared in front of her.

"**This action only delays the inevitable. **" the projection stated, being in the form of a Reaper and by the sound of the voice Sheppard guessed it being Harbinger. "**as you yourself have become quite the annoyance. **"

"Annoying enough to delay you and your kind." She responded, "and we're not going to just roll over and just give up. We have a means to fight you and you'll find that humans along with the rest of the galaxy will stand up to you and the rest of your pals this time."

"**You are nothing more then dust in the cosmic wind. In the end you and your kind will be begging for us to save you.**" The Reaper answered, "**and your 'means' will do nothing in the face of their superiors. He will fall before me as you will Sheppard. Prepare yourselves for our Arrival!**" before the hologram vanished just as the Normandy swung around the asteroid and got into position to pick her up.

"Time to move commander" came Joker's voice over the communicator.

"We have to wait for Sakura she's not…" the commander started before the entire asteroid shook and an explosion erupted from the elevator that the commander came up in.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno respond." The commander began shouting, hoping for just a glimmer of a response. " Sakura! Say something girl!"

"EDI, any life signs?" The commander asked the Normandy AI, hoping it could detect where the medic was for a quick rescue.

"There are no other life forms present outside of you commander" was the reply that came from the shipboard computer.

There was a few seconds where Sheppard was dead quiet, trying to figure out what to do.

"Commander, we have got to go now!" Joker shouted again into the communicator before Sheppard let out a curse and jumped into the Normandy's open hatch. The ship blasted away via the Mass Relay just before the giant asteroid smashed into the relay causing a gigantic explosion that enveloped the entire system.

* * *

><p>Back on the Normandy and in the Med-Bay Sheppard was sitting on one of the beds after being checked out by returning Doctor Chakwas. The commander's mind was currently elsewhere as she looked back and tried to figure out what happened to the crew member and friend she lost on the Asteroid. The only answer that kept coming back in her mind was that Kelly must have killed Sakura. <em>How? How could she have done that? How could she have beaten Sakura? <em> Were just some of the questions that ran though her head. The most important fact though was that the once kind and innocent yeoman that helped her along with aiding Naruto when he first joined the crew was gone and now it's a deranged being calling herself:

"Nemesis" she muttered to herself before the door to the med bay opened and Admiral Hackett entered.

Standing to meet the superior officer he just started the conversation

"It seems it was hell on that asteroid Commander," he said in a quiet tone, "and I am sorry for the loss of your crew member."

"Thank you sir," she replied, "though I am surprised you came all the way out here to the Normandy in person."

"Well, you did me a favor by taking it so I figured I owed you the favor in coming to debrief you personally." He replied.

The conversation went into the facts about the mission. Kenson falling under the control of the Reapers, the Batarians and how they will react to this whole thing, the fact they are looking to fight the Alliance and how Earth does not want war with them with the Reapers on the edge of the galaxy. They also discussed the yeoman with Sheppard wondering how Kelly got free much less got the skills to be able to seemingly kill a Shinobi of Sakura's skill.

"But did she survive?" Hackett asked, "We do not know if she escaped. She could have died fighting your crewmember."

"I don't think she died there Admiral" Sheppard answered without giving a reason before asking, "so what happens now?"

"There is enough evidence to implicate you in the deaths of three hundred thousand Batarians. There will be a witch hunt that will be out for blood but I can hold it at bay for a time." He answered before adding, "along with the fact that you are with Cerberus and out on the edge of the galaxy, it'll be a while for you to answer what you did. But you will have to answer one day."

There was a short moment of silence before the Commander stated "when the time comes I'll come back to Earth and face my crimes."

"Good, I'm glad you haven't loss you sense of honor" the Admiral said before turning to leave the Med-bay, "but for now rest up. I suspect you'll need it."

As he left Sheppard knew that rest is what she'll need but first she'll need to make contact with someone and deliver some news before heading to a planet to see him personally.

"Joker, set course for Shin" she said into the communicator, "I'll be in the conference room making a call if I'm needed" she finished as she headed to said room.

* * *

><p>The office of the Hokage of Konoha was quiet as Naruto stood on the holographic. Ino had no clue want the conversation was about because Naruto had gone nearly quiet. He did end it saying "I'll see you when you get here then."<p>

He left the holo-emitter and looking at Ino with a serious look on his face she hasn't seen since the day he came to tell her that he would be stopping Sasuke for good.

"Ino, go find Tsunade and bring her here now please." He said in a quiet voice, "I need to talk to her before I make a village wide announcement." He finished.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked, obviously confused.

"Everything Ino, he started, "and I'm going to have to leave to make it right."

With that statement, Ino didn't know it but Naruto had decided he was going to war against all those who took away one of his lovers.

He was going to avenge his Sakura-Chan.

And he'll release hell in order to do it.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: and here we are - back into the Naruto Effect world and with the 2nd of the pair of "one shot" follow ups to Naruto Effect coming first. Why? Simple answer - writer's block. The planned story (which for storyline timeline purposes takes place after <em>Naruto Effect<em> but before this story) that covers the Shadow Broker is just sitting in Limbo as I just can't get to it so I wrote this one in hope it will get the gears moving so I can finish that one. That being said, this isn't admitedly up to the usual Naruto Effect par mostly because the Arrival DLc didn't really have much meat on it's bone as is.

I hope people don't flip out too much about the change with Kelly but I did have this planned out before hand when writing Naruto Effect and this is a good chance to let folks know what happened to her and where she could be going, etc etc.

Not much else to say on this one as things are set for when the eventual Naruto Effect 2 is written so I hope I haven't forgotten anything.

Oh and I hope you Sakura haters are happy now ;)

Thanks for reading and see you next time.


End file.
